


A Bit Like Peace

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Series: moon child's hands are dancing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Gen, Stimming, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna likes thestrals. Stimming fic. Autistic!Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Like Peace

Luna liked thestrals. They didn’t mind her.

And they felt nice.

Skin, smooth. Skin, scaly. Skin, velvety. Hair, coarse. Wings, leathery.

Bumps and indentations, bones.

Hands: pet, pet, pet.

A sound: a soft whicker.  
(She made the sound back.)

She could lose herself here, for a bit, in the good-nice way.  
(Not in the bad-painful way.)

Luna didn’t understand why people were afraid of thestrals. People were a bit silly.

She hummed a little, a snippet of a waltz song, and watched the thestrals eat.


End file.
